Tthe Land Before Time All Grown Up IV: Tthe Amazing Journey End Credits
High Definition Confirm Service ACMEworks DIGITAL FILM High Definition Production Supervisor GRAHAM HILL High Definition Conform Editor SPENCER ESTABROOKS Post Definition Production Sound services ADVANTAGE AUIDO, INC Sound Designer PACA THOMAS Digital Audio Transfer J.LAMPINE Foley Mixer MARY ERSTAD Foley Walker CRAIG NG Track Reading MICHAEL EDMONDS Song Co-Arranger and Engineer STEPHAN OBERHOFF Orchestration and Additional Music BILLY MARTIN Scoring Mixer SCOTT COCHRAN Voice & Song Recording Facilitles SALAMI STUDIOS AP Production Accountant LAURIE "PINKY" HOOVER Studio Teacher RUTH AUERBACH CAST, in Order of Apperance Littlefoot ELIJAH WOOD Cera HAYDEN PANETTIERE Petrie TOM KENNY Ducky TARA STRONG Spike MITCHELL WHITFIELD Tippy RICKEY D'SHON COLLINS Ruby GREY DELISLE Chomper JAMES ARNOLD TAYLOR Mutt JEFF BENNET Hyp MIKEY KELLY Nod SCOTT MENVILLE Archie JOHN GOODMAN Mo/Tickles/Guido ROB PAULSEN Skip JEFF BENNET Mr. Thicknose DORIAN HAREWOOD Mr. Clubtail ROB PAULSEN Ali REESE WITHERSPOON Cima MEGHAN STRANGE Old One JESSICA WALTER Triar GERALD RIVERS Crest Gron BLACKIE ROSE Rogues DAVID O. LODGE JOSHUA TOMAR RON PERLMAN BRAD GARRETT Sarco ALEC BALDWIN Shucus NOLAN NORTH Dragger JORGE DIAZ Music WELCOME VALLEY Preformed by MELISSA ETHERIDGE FEEL SO GOOD TO BE A ROGUE Preformed by MELISSA ETHERIDGE FEELS LIKE A LIFE Preformed by MELISSA ETHERIDGE JOSH KELLEY WELCOME VALLEY (Reprise) Preformed by MELISSA ETHERIDGE JOSH KELLEY FEELS LIKE A LIFE (Finale) Preformed by MELISSA ETHERIDGE JOSH KELLEY NEW DIFFERENT WORLDS Preformed by KENNY LOGGINS Overseas Animation Supervisors CLAUDE CHIASSON Assistant Editors PAUL CALDER ROBERT DE SALES Lip Synch ERIK PETERSON Post Definition Production Facilites COMPLETE POST, INC. Leica Reel GREG NELSON Post Production Sound ADVANTAGE AUIDO Sound Effect Editing PACA THOMAS Foley Artist PYLLIS GINTER Dialogue Editing MELISSA GENTRY ELLIS Re-Recording Mixer RAY LEONARD PAC THOMAS Negative Cutting MARY NELSON-DUERRRSTEIN Tiles By F-STOP, Inc. Cel Paint Laboratory ART COLOR PRODUCTS Production Assistants JAMIE CHRISTENSEN CARRICK O'QUINN Recording Facilities MONTEREY POST PRODUCTION Overseas Animation Studio AKOM PRODUCTION Co., LTD. Directors JOO HOON CHIL JO HANG DEOK HAN SONG YEOL SHIM HYUN BO Animators YANG DEOK SOO JO SOON OAK WON DONG GUNN SUNG JOON YONG PARK KWANG BAE LEE JAE BOK SUN HYUN SUK KOH HYO SUK LEE SOO JONG YOON SUNG OAK SHIN SUNG HO LEE KANG JIN LEE OAK MO KIM HAN SOO MIN KYUNG SUK LEE HAN OAK KIM YUNG OON AHN HYO BIN CHOL HOON KIM KAK YUL LEE KYUNG NAM KIM MI HEE LEE HO JOON KIM YUNG KEUN KWON GEE SOO KIM KI TAE SUH SUNG JIN SUH SUNG JUNE EUM SEUNG YOUNG JUNG JAE OOK PARK HUN GOOK JANG NAM SOO Asst. Animation Supervisors MOON KANG SOO KIM SONG CHEOL OH NAM HEE HAN JUNG LIM SUNG SONN KYUNG Animation Checkers CHOL SUN AE YOON HYO SOOK KIM DON LI YOON EUN AH YU KYUNG WON KOO SUNG HEE YU JI HO KIM EUN Background Artists LEE JAE HO KYUNG PIL JOONG Special Effects KIM JUNG SHIN JONG AH Final Checker JOO HONG DAE JEE DO GEUN Camera JUNG JAE BOK LEE SANG HON Songs Produced by MICHELE BROURMAN Overseas Animation Studios WANG FILM PRODUCTION CO. LTD Executive Producer JAMES WANG Supervising Director BUNIS WANG Background Director VINCENT LIU Production Coordinators DANNY YEH JOY TSAI STEPHANIE LIAO Layout Supervisors HIPPO SUN CHENNY CHEN RACHEL PONG LIN YANG Assistant Animation Supervisors ELTON LEE STAN MA WINNIE WEI Animators EAGLE CHENG MICHAEL HUANG DAN CHEN GINNO KUO KENNY HUANG JOEY CHOU Clean-up Supervisors JANE HUANG PAO HSI WANG Clean-up Artists JESSIE LIN SHU FANG WANG YU YU LAN TSAI BELLE LU IKE TSENG InBetween Artists HUI CHEN LEE CHO KUO WANG HSIU YING CHUNG DOLLY CHUNG Computer EFX RICK LIN TINA CHEN HINNG CHEN WAN LING 3-D Technicians THOMPSON SHU LIH WOEI Digital Production Manager ANNY WANG Computer Artists KENT LIN ANDY FU LORRAINE LON ROCKY HUANG JADE PONG This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prusecution. COPYRIGHT 2022 by UNIVERSAL STUDIOS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Animation Studios LLC, Is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giviing effect theretal The Characthers and events depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental